Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to memories for storing data, and in particular to the inclusion of replacement word lines that can replace one or more defective word lines in a manner that is compatible with an address-based voltage compensation technique.
Discussion of the Related Art
Memories used for storing data typically have an array of memory cells arranged in rows and columns. Word lines extend along the rows and bit lines extend along the columns to connect to the memory cells. Various types of memory technologies exist, including various types of volatile and non-volatile memory.